Evaluate. $\dfrac{\sqrt[3]{2}}{\sqrt[3]{-128}}=$
Answer: $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{\sqrt[3]{2}}{\sqrt[3]{-128}}&=\sqrt[3]{\dfrac{2}{-128}} \\\\ &=\sqrt[3]{-\dfrac{1}{64}} \\\\ &=-\dfrac{1}{\sqrt[3]{64}} \\\\ &=-\dfrac14 \end{aligned}$